A Temporary Truce
A Temporary Truce is the Hundred Seventy-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 2, 2017. Synopsis The Kamui Twins meets Yoh and the others who are friends with Miwa Tomoe and the Ninja Turtles and Hamato Miwa, who have learned of Miwa Tomoe's True Heritage. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= Due to being twins, Corrina and Corrin has decided that they have to be separated, refusing to follow the man who orchestrated the death of their own mother. Despite Xander's plea to have her return home to Nohr, Corrina refuses and thus Xander resolves himself into attacking her and dragging them back to Nohr and much to the shock of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Corrin decides to fight for Nohr. Despite their pleas to have them reevaluate the situation based on the tragedy that had just occurred to their mother and the innocent Hoshidan people, Corrin remains steadfast in their decision as they have unanswered questions that they need to confront King Garon directly. Meanwhile, at the Turtles' lair, the stolen communication orb alerts Donnie that something big must be going down. He and April manage to decode the aliens' language and yet, they are utterly shocked by what they find. |-|Chapter 2= While Leo, Raph, and Mikey are all watching the absolute final episode of Space Heroes, but are then interrupted when Donnie tells them all to come and see what he has uncovered. The X-Nauts are plotting to terraform the world with the power of the legendary Dragon, Anankos. Donnie surmises that this must be the final phase of the X-Naut invasion and, if the Kingdom of Valla rises from the underground, it could practically mean the end of the world. They wonder if they are ready for such a challenge, but Splinter assures them that, if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands, he is grateful that it is in theirs'. The Turtles then rush out of the room, but Splinter keeps Leonardo back for a brief moment. He tells him that, for a mission of such magnitude, the only thing that matters is completing it no matter what they have to sacrifice or who. As Leo goes off to join his brothers, Miwa Tomoe is off to get inside the Shellraiser which was heading off to Valla. |-|Chapter 3= At Karai's Palace, Shinigami arrives with no word on what led to the blackout, but Karai suggests increasing the guards, before the Foot Ninja knew of the princess who secretly offered to join the Eggman Empire since Karai refuse. Karai recognizes her as an enemy of Eggman but to the Foot Ninja, it was Miwa Tomoe who was adopted by Enrique Eggman. Enraged by that, Karai was forced to pursue her and join up with the turtles. Back at the lair, April asks Splinter why he chose not to go with them and why he never comes with to assist them on any of their missions. He explains that, as a teacher, it is his only job to prepare them for all of the challenges and obstacles that they face. She counters this by saying that the fate of the world is now hanging in the balance, so he should be open to help. He retorts that he does not have to explain himself to a child, and storms out of the area. April is approached by her father, Kirby, who asks where everyone is. She explains that the Turtles are currently on their way to the Kingdom of Valla, but Kirby, however, regretfully tells her that the girl that went to the Shellraiser was Princess Miwa Tomoe Gekko. As expected, Splinter becomes very upset due to yet another sudden tribulation in Murakumo Gekko's lif and this in itself ends up leaving him quite shocked. |-|Chapter 4= After returning to Nohr, Garon is angered by their surprising return to Nohr, depsite the atrocities that had occurred in Hoshido. Corrin feigns loyalty to Nohr and Garon decides to send the Avatar to quell an impending rebellion by the Ice Tribe by themselves. Fortunately, Xander overhead why Garon sent them alone and sent Elise, her retainers and Silas to accompany them to the Ice Tribe. When they arrive, they are treated nicely after Kilma, the leader of the Ice Tribe, recognizes Yato. However, he and his tribesmen fight them after knowing the real reason to why they were here, but Corrin and their allies defeat them. Kilma wonders why he is being spared before the Avatar lets him know, and after hearing Corrin's words, believes them, stopping the rebellion. Meanwhile, at Cheve, Corrina stops to take a rest, only for Camilla and Hans to appear and another fight ensues. The Chevois quietly aid the Hoshidans with various items to help their cause. After the battle is over, Corrina ries to reason with Camilla, almost managing to convince her until Leo shows up. Hans is revealed to have survived the battle. Before they are able to do anything, a General appears and attacks Leo. A strong rebel force led by Scarlet soon appear, Leo retreats with Hans, taking Camilla with him. When the twins meet up again, they were encountered by Splinter, who scolds them for letting the Princess of the Gekko Clan get in danger. Upon realizing that what they have done, the Kamui Twins are then reunited to find and save Miwa Tomoe, although both Xander and Ryoma see this as an act of treason and brands the twins traitors. With both armies after them, Azura takes them to the Bottomless Canyon and tells them to jump with her into it. After jumping in, they land in an unknown land that Azura introduces as Valla, a mysterious third kingdom that has been orchestrating the war between Nohr and Hoshido following its takeover by Anankos. |-|Chapter 5= At the Bottomless Canyon, the twins can see Miwa and the Turtles heading to the hidden chamber; the Vallite throne room,, where they confront the resurrected Sumeragi, who has been the hooded man all this time alongside Mikoto. Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires, confident that the war will finally come to an end, but it is then revealed that Anankos have awakened, who sensed the blood of the Gekko Clan and was then controlled by Emperor Grodus. The Turtles offered Miwa to team up in order to take down the X-Nauts which she agreed. After crossing blades, Sumeragi is defeated. As he lays on the ground, the Hoshidan siblings quickly surround him and desperately try to save him. However, he simply praises his children for surpassing his expectations of them. He also apologizes to Miwa for not telling Murakumo the truth. Miwa was caught by the Kamui Twins for not telling the truth about the real threat. Mikoto materializes out of a pool of water, much to the Turtles shock. Raph punched her real hard. Mikoto apologizes to Miwa for not telling the Twins about the "Shaman War" but Corrin and Corrina reconciles because they knew she was protecting Miwa. akura breaks down, wishing to see her mother once more, but Mikoto smiles, saying that she was happy to see all of her children once more, which is reciprocated by the Hoshido siblings. She notices that the Yato chose Hotaru to wield it and is happy to know that she was right to believe that the legendary warriors have sealed Anankos was actually a legend becoming real. |-|Chapter 6= After Gunter is defeated and freed of Anankos's influence, Anankos himself appears to fight the army. Hotaru's sword is upgraded into the Omega Yato through Kamui Twins's brothers's legendary weapons and, following long battle against the degenerated dragon, Anankos is slain and peace is restored to the world. Hoshido, now led by Ryoma, and Nohr, now lead by Xander, make a pact of peace between the previously feuding kingdoms. Azura decides to relinquish the throne to Corrin, stating that it was their because of their efforts and leadership that Anankos was slain. In addition, both Ryoma and Xander cede some of their land to Valla to help form the new kingdom. |-|Final Chapter= After thwarting X-nauts plans to conquer the world, Both Corrin is then married to Rhajat and Corrina is married to Niles and both couples eventually adopts two children whom will eventually succeed the Vallite throne. Leonardo sums up that they had just defeated the X-Nauts and also slain Anankos while saving the city with the aid with Miwa Tomoe, claiming that they're 'just that good'. The Turtles and Miwa return to the lair only to find Karai, Murakumo and Splinter asking what happened, only to see Miwa Tomoe. Miwa Tomoe hugged Murakumo. The Turtles leave and Miwa asks what happened to her mother. But Splinter tells Murakumo of the history between both the Hamato and the Foot and that once Oroku Saki discovered his true origins with the Foot, and discovered that Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were together, he sought to revive his true clan and kill Hamato Yoshi, killing Tang Shen by accident and then blaming his rival, burning the house to the ground while taking his only daughter with him based on his story of how Murakumo took the childhood friend's wife. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Amane Gekko *Miwa Tomoe *Boku Uchiha *Murakumo Gekko *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Kamui Twins **Corrina **Corrin *Ninja Turtles (2012) **Don **Raph **Leo **Mike **Hamato Yoshi **Princess O'Neil **Casey **Kirby O'Niel *Mighty Mutanimals **Slash **Leatherhead **Pete **Rockwell *Foot Clan (2012) **Hamato Miwa **Shinigami **Foot Ninja *Kingdom of Nohr **Garon **Arete **Leo **Camilla **Xander **Azura **Felicia **Siegbert **Hans **Silas *Hoshido Kingdom **Sumeragi **Mikoto **Oboro **Shiro **Kiragi **Kana Mizuki **Mana Kazuki **Ryoma **Yukimura **Saizo **Kagero **Sakura **Takumi **Hinoka **Hisame *Shroob Empire **Queen Shroob **Shroob Troopers *X-Naut Empire **Sir Grodus **Commander Crump **Elite X-Naut troopers **X-Naut troopers *Anankos *Others **Scarlet **Niles **Rhajat Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia This Episode is based on the neutral side of Fire Emblem Fates video game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon